Carta para Sasuke Uchiha
by Kim-blanca
Summary: Una carta la cual Sakura hizo para Sasuke, en el que ella no puede entregarselo y en el papel expresa todo lo que siente su corazon y la melancolia que siente al no tenerlo cerca... Entre por favor! Espero que les guste SasuSaku 100%, ¿Reviews si? T T


_**Hola Espero que les guste este pequeño One shot =) la verdad esta carta esta basado en un hecho real de mi vida actualmente... y pues se me ocurrio presentarlo en Fanfiction version SasuSaku...**_

_**Solo tome los personajes que son de Kishimoto sama...**_

_**No plagio, ni robar , ¡por favor pidan autorizacion! .**_

* * *

><p><strong>Carta para Sasuke Uchiha<strong>

Me encuentro en mi departamento de Konoha sola, haciéndome miles de preguntas en mi cabeza y cada vez que intento hacer esto de nuevo tú regresas a mi mente otra vez. No espera Sakura. Lo que necesito hacer es descargarme… me pregunto ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cómo?... quizás aquí mismo sola y analizando todo lo que digo. Me hubiera gustado decirte estas palabras antes de que te marcharas de Konoha. Quiero y necesito tomar mi tiempo, ¿esto pasa muy lento? O ¿soy yo?

Te quiero decir tantas cosas pero no me atrevo, no es que sea cobarde, es solo que temo que me seas indiferente. Eres algo especial en mi, algo que me pregunto ¿Por qué?, tu actitud indiferente hacia a mi delante de los demás, ¿Por qué?, sé que me observas, ¿estás cuidándome? ¿Por qué?, aunque no lo demuestras, te preocupas más por mí, que yo por mí misma ¿Por qué?

Pienso demasiado en ti, y no me preguntare: ¿Por qué?, Si yo misma se la respuesta.

La gente habla mucho sobre ti, cosas buenas y malas pero no me importa así te quiero. Tienes muchas cosas que odio de ti, pero entonces ¿Por qué te quiero a ti? Sin embargo tienes una cosa especial, que hace quererte demasiado. No dejo de pensar en ti y cuando creo que dejo de hacerlo, apareces de nuevo frente a mí.

¡Ya, ya, ya!, no puedo seguir mas así, ¿me quieres volver loca? Me pregunto qué me hiciste, porque tú me has enseñado muchos valores, aunque me has enseñado el verdadero dolor…

Siempre me preocupo por ti, porque te quiero, te quiero… ya no sé como decírtelo…

Tengo miedo, ¿lo sabes?, se que tu por mi sientes pura amistad, cosa que agradezco…

Pero… te quiero como uno de mis mejores amigos, como mi hermano, como un chico…

Se forma un nudo en la garganta cada vez que quiero olvidarte… pero mi corazón no entiende, ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué siento esto? ¡Mírame!, estoy aquí esperando por ti, desde hace años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos…

A pesar de enseñarme la tristeza, me has hecho muchas veces la persona más feliz del mundo… Contigo tengo recuerdos inolvidables ¿los recuerdas tu también? Espero que no sea una simple amiga, porque eso si me deprimiría bastante…

Gracias por estar ahí conmigo, en los momentos que necesitaba de ti, dándome seguridad, cariño y ternura, se que nadie te conoce en esa faceta, solo pocos te hemos visto así… me siento una persona afortunada por conocer ese lado tuyo.

A veces llego a pensar que te hartas de mis problemas, por eso no te cuento muchas cosas, no es porque no te tenga confianza, al contrario no quiero que te preocupes mas por mi…

CONFIA EN MI, yo confió en ti, dime tus problemas, porque me haces pensar que no son una buena amiga que pueda apoyarte, escucharte y ayudarte…

Estoy aquí, hey ¿puedes verme?, siempre estaré aquí esperándote, porque no creo que este verdadero sentimiento se pueda ir fácilmente, lo he intentado muchas veces…

No te aseguro que soy la persona que más te ama, porque no conozco sentimientos de los demás, pero mis sentimientos son sinceros, limpios y honesto, parezco una niña tonta con esto, pero es la única forma de descargar todo lo que siente mi corazón y las cosas que no me atrevo a decirte de frente, repito como al principio no soy una cobarde, solo que tengo miedo…

Deja que los demás conozcan al verdadero ser que eres, ese del cual me enamore poco a poco… quiero un abrazo como esa noche donde solo estábamos tu y yo, durmiendo en un solo abrazo, esa noche dormí muy incómoda por la posición, pero fue lo más feliz de mi vida, mi corazón se aceleraba como una tonta…

¿Otokayo? ¿Qué debo hacer? El tiempo pasa y ya no puedo seguir controlándolo más…

Perdóname por no ser sincera contigo…

Esta es una carta que nunca llegara a tus manos, pero me siento mejor conmigo misma, siento como si te lo hubiera dicho, claro que esto solo me calmara algún tiempo, pero… tratare de ser mas fuerte, lo siento por mentirte no puede dejar de soltar mis lagrimas en este papel, perdona lo he mojado con este llanto, me duele no sabes cuánto no tenerte a mi lado, siento que el aire me falta si no estás tú. Existe alguna medicina para la enfermedad llamada "Amo a Sasuke"… hasta yo misma creí que era un amor platónico de la niñez, porque maldita sea no es eso porque realmente se convirtió en amor. No puedo evitar recordarte con melancolía y con unas cuantas gotas en mi cara, no importa si pienso en lo feliz y en lo malo, siempre termino igual…

Como me gustaría tener el valor de entregarte esta carta, ahora que ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que te vi, eso fue cuando intente matarte. En ese momento me dio miedo el Sasuke que vi, ¿Serás todavía así? Quizás pienses que soy una molestia para ti, tan solo dime... ¿Soy tu única molestia?... espero recibir respuesta de ello. Dejare esta carta dentro del recuadro del equipo 7, esperando alguna noticia tuya.

Te amo… Sasuke-kun…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si creen que meresco Reviews, les agradeceria que dejaran uno...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mucho... la verdad cuando lo hice, todavia sin pasar a version Sasusaku, me encontraba llorando T_T...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bueno Nos vemos en la Prox.!<strong>_

_**Arigatou y Figthing :3**_


End file.
